


Scaredy Cat

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, same himchan same, this is actually just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan gets scared and clingy, and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy Cat

Jongup knows it’s a bad idea.

He knows.

But when Himchan smiles at him _like that_ and holds up a movie with a rather dark looking cover, Jongup can’t be expected to say no.

And so here they are.

Not even half way through the movie and Himchan is practically in his lap, his arms and legs wound impossibly around Jongup’s torso. Jongup doesn’t really believe in scary movies, but Himchan seems to be somewhat of a masochist, because he likes to watch them and yet yelps and hides his face at every little thing that happens.

It doesn’t help that they are sitting in the dark, and Himchan is afraid of the dark. Each time the character on screen goes into another room Jongup can feel the way Himchan tenses, heartbeat fluttering against his shoulder as the older man clings tighter to him.

Jongup feels a bit constricted.

“Hyung,” He murmurs, reaching up somewhat awkwardly to pat Himchan’s arm. “Himchanhyung.”

Himchan whimpers, burying his face in Jongup’s neck.

“Hyung, why don’t we watch something else? If you’re scared-“

“I’m not scared! I’m watching it!”

Himchan’s voice is a bit shrill so close to his ear, but Jongup can’t really complain when the older man presses his forehead to Jongup’s neck, and turn s to watch the movie.

For about five minutes.

Himchan’s yelp is expected, but it still startles Jongup, who jerks in Himchan’s hold.

“Hyung, can’t we just-“

He makes as if to get up, pulling harder when Himchan clings tighter to him. “No Jonguppie! Don’t leave me!”

In a sudden battle of strength, Jongup tries to get up, because this is stupid. He can tell Himchan is scared and even if the older man won’t admit it, Jongup would like to be able to breathe sometime soon. Unfortunately for him, just as much as the dance choreo has jacked him up so too has it done to Himchan, who refuses to let go and lets out these weird little squeaks every time he tries.

Jongup doesn’t know whether to laugh or growl in frustration.

“Hyung, come on, I just want to turn it off, it’s not like I’m leaving-“

“No, it’s fine, I’m alright, we can still-“

The struggle continues until Jongup manages to half get up and Himchan’s weight shifts and they end up a tangled pile of limbs on the floor, squished between the coffee table and the couch.

Their faces are so close, Himchan feels his breath catch. He opens his mouth to speak, but he isn’t sure what to say.

“I-“

Jongup promptly sneezes in his face.

Himchan very deliberately reaches up to wipe the wetness from his face.

“Well that was..very anti-climactic.”

It’s silent for a few moments, until Jongup starts shaking, and then Himchan is laughing too, the tension gone until there’s another scream on screen and Himchan’s arms lock around his dongsaeng in fright.

So much for that.

Even with Himchan’s grip on him, Jongup manages to lean up enough to hit stop on the movie remote, and Himchan sighs as he lays back against the floor. Before Himchan can open his eyes, Jongup leans down and presses his lips to Himchan’s, waiting until he relaxes to pull away.

“Not so scary after all.”

Himchan hums.

“Jongup?”

Jongup hums in reply. “Hyung?”

“You’re a weird dongsaeng, but I really like you.”

Jongup chuckles.

“Same, hyung. Same. Now can we get off the floor?”

**Author's Note:**

> I fuckin hate horror/suspense movies, yo. don't come near me with them.


End file.
